Zymphala
Zymphala are a sapient species who possess two heads, and with it, two brains. Their upper brain typically deals with abstract thinking since they reached sapience, while the lower brain (the more ancient of the two) deals strictly in action. Unfortunately for their species, this has led to them becoming naturally torn between war and art. Like many other races, the Zymphala were absorbed into the ranks of the Iskian Empire by the Isk, who assigned them the role of constructors. The Zymphala work in tandem with another race assigned as constructors within the Iskian Empire to keep things running smoothly in the infrastructure of the empire. The Zymphala's evolution into sapience wasn't entirely natural, as an ancient race known as the Sculptors were known to have literally "sculpted" the species. =Information= Sporepedia Description 'Zymphala' "Zymphala possess two heads, and with it, two brains. While the upper brain typically deals with abstract thinking since they reached sapience, the lower brain deals with action. This is not always great, as they can become torn between war and art." 'Zymphala Tribesman' "Even at the start of their society, Zymphala were torn between love and war. Oftentimes the lower head would ruin great negotiations with other tribes by the upper head." 'Zymphala Citizen' "Zymphala had a rough time getting spaceborn, but it was all due to internal conflicts - both between individuals and between each one's two heads as well. Social parties often turned into ballroom brawls." 'Zymphala Starchitect' "The Zymphala often take the role of starchitects, building stylish fortresses that are as beautiful as they are impenetrable. They travel the galaxy peddling their wares...and warring with factions seemingly at random." 'Statistics' Nicknames: Schizotypes Homeplanet: Unknown Species Type: Warm-blooded Sextapodal Organism Lifestyle: Social Warrior-Artists Hunt/Forage Success Rate: Unspecified Armor: Zymphala do not have natural armor outside of some interlaced, leathery fibers on certain sections of the body. They fashioned wooden armor during their tribal era, and usually avoided wearing armor during much of their civilization (although metal was typically used for soldiers in war times). These days, their interstellar explorers and colonial inhabitants wear molecular forcefields to protect themselves from outside harm. Defenses: Zymphala are built with strong legs that allow them to move quickly and leap impressive distances, which can aid just as much in their escape from their own predators as it does in their catching prey items. Certain sections of their body are interlaced with leathery fibers to strengthen their form and allow for easier survival. Spines emerge from the upper portion's torso to protect them from behind, as well. Weapons: The upper body, despite being the herbivorous and more peaceful one, possess sharp claws on a pair of two-fingered hands and a pair of crushing claws. The lower body have developed four powerful legs that can catch up to prey and leap after them and onto them. The upper head also possess small antlers that are used during charges. The lower mouth have sharp, needle-like teeth for consuming meat of fish or dead or barely alive terrestrial prey. Tools: Zymphala have a somewhat difficult time manipulating objects, as they possess only one pair of two-digit fingers that are useful for manipulation. This has led to the upper brain to relish artistic expression. Method of Eating: Unspecified Reproductive Rate: Unspecified Gestation: Unspecified Number of Offspring: Unspecified Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity): Unspecified Singular/Plural/Possessive: Zymphala/Zymphalas/Zymphalan Gallery Zymphala Tribesman.png|A Zymphala Tribesman Zymphala Citizen.png|A Zymphala Citizen Zymphala_Starchitect.png|A Zymphala Starchitect Zymphala Creature Ingame.png|An ingame Zymphala Category:Creatures Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Iskian Empire Category:Sapient Species Category:Spore Content Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Spore Original Category:Species